Quake x NCIS
by ArkhamQuake
Summary: (Discontinued) {Remake in progress "Daisy sails with NCIS"} What if instead of Jemma, the Monolith absorbed Daisy and instead of going to Maveth went to the earth of NCIS. No one knows of Hydra, Shield The battle of New York or Sokovia. Everything seems normal around her until she gets on NCIS's radar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, etc. They belong to ABC, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, CBS and NCIS. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is to be made from this fan fiction. All writing in _Italics_ is script/plotline ****directly**** from show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers**

* * *

**Daisy POV**

"So… Jemma what seems to have Fitz in such a good mood today" I asked.

I guess she didn't hear me come in because she jumped before turning around

"Oh sorry didn't see you there, what is up?"

"I just wanted to know what Fitz was so happy about"

Her face blushed red "We have plans for dinner together, just the two of us"

I almost squealed "FINALLY! I have been waiting for you guys to get together"

"Thank you.. Just need to finish running test on this Monolith before I can start getting ready"

I quickly stomped my foot on the floor "No No No.. you are not using work as an excuse, I will finish it for you. You need to start getting ready."

"Its quite alright. I just need to-" I quickly cut her off

"I will do it for you go go go you need to get ready."

She looked at me conflicted "Are you sure?"

I smirk saying "of course now go get ready please" She started jogging towards the exit

"Alright see you later Daisy"

"Bye Jemma have a good time" and she was gone. Ah hopefully everything goes well for them now let me finish Jemma's test. I quickly grab the tablet and start pulling the different tests needed to be done on the Monolith but before I could hit start, it started to liquify, but it pushed through the chamber door causing it to flood outwards. My instincts kicked in as I started to raise my hand, but it was to late the liquid had grab me by my legs and pulled me inside the chamber then it all turned dark…

**Meanwhile at NCIS**

**Third person POV**

_Cassidy started staring at the screen "I will never forget the day Gibbs caught this psycho."_

_Tony was going through a file when he made his way over to her and said, "You knew Gibbs back then?" _

_Cassidy quickly turned towards him with the cant believe you just asked me that question face and said "No. I was a junior at Georgetown and for 2 years every woman in DC was afraid to go out at night" _

_Tony said "That must have been tough" _

_Cassidy quickly replied "Yeah. You have no idea. I actually owe Gibbs for the first full night of sleep I got in college" _

_Tony quickly replied "Oh I meant with dating" _

_Cassidy gave him that same look and said "yes yes. Dating was tough" _

_Tony gave her a quick glance "Need any help with that now, Paula?" _

_she quickly fired back _

_"No, Tony. Thank you. I've been there, and I've done that. Your problem with women is where you're focused." _

_He gave a confused face "Where?" _

_She quickly grabbed her purse and grabbed a pink circle shaped container and put it in his hand "Here. It's a mirror." _

_Tony gave a quick smirk and opened the container to find birth control pills she looked shocked starting trying to take it out of his hands while he was backing away saying "Quick question. The pink ones, do they taste like Strawberry Starburst? I thought you weren't seeing anyone." _

_"I'm not." She quickly fired back before sighing and saying, "It's for my complexion." _

_Tony kept his smile wide "Complexion got a name?" _

_"Tony, you so don't wanna go there." _

_"Tell me it's not another agent because I don't think l—" he was quickly cut off by Cassidy grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back pinning him to the table. She was reaching for the pills but kept talking "His name's Bob and he's a lawyer." _

_Tony quickly said "What a coincidence. I hate lawyers." _

_She leaned down and started whispering "I know. So do I. That's why it's purely a sexual relationship." _

_"Well, what would that make me?" "A big mistake. If you do not give me by birth control pills, I'm going to break your arm." _

_Agent Mcgee just appeared into the lobby saying, "Got that coffee." _

_Cassidy quickly turned around while still having Tony pinned to the desk "Have you been there long?" _

_He looked confused "Long enough to say: "No, ma'am." Agent Cassidy." _

_Cassidy quickly sighed "Okay. Good answer." She quickly hit Tony on his back to grab the pills saying, "Thank you." _

_Letting him go he quickly fired "I let her do that." _

_Mcgee passed the coffee to Tony then Cassidy with her saying "Thank you." He started walking over to his desk when he saw the TV with a mugshot displayed on it saying, "Who's that?" _

_Both Tony and Cassidy looked at him at disbelief before she said "Kyle Boone" with Tony cutting in "He's an infamous serial killer, probie. Terrorized the District in the '90s. Come on." _

_Cassidy quickly said, "Twenty-two women went missing and five bodies were found." Tony quickly added "Guy only made one mistake…" before Cassidy said, "He killed a petty officer." Afterwards taking a sip of her coffee _

_"Gibbs caught him?" Mcgee asked in which Tony replied, "He's scheduled for a government-sanctioned dirt-nap on Saturday." _

_Cassidy quickly said, "He wants to talk to Gibbs before they flip the switch." _

_Mcgee looked at them confused "Why?" Tony quickly jumping in "Claims he's gonna tell him where the bodies are." _

_Gibbs made his way through the lobby asking, "What is that doing on my screen?" looking at Mcgee _

_"I didn't put it there, boss." Gibbs quickly fired back" Who did, McGee?" before Tony jumping in saying "Probie, let me handle this. Boss. She did it." Pointing towards Cassidy. _

_Cassidy giving him that you are such a child look before saying "We heard you were interviewing Kyle Boone and we assumed we would be providing backup." _

_Gibbs quickly saying "You heard wrong, Cassidy. I'm not interviewing anyone." _

_She quickly fired back "Then you might wanna let the governor of Virginia know. Since MTAC has him standing by waiting for your call." Gibbs looked at up MTAC and quickly gave that fine look. _

_He started making his way to MTAC before saying "Find her a desk." Pointing at Cassidy, she quickly pointed to Kate's old desk saying, "Is that one?" and he quickly snapped back saying "No, it's taken." Before entering MTAC._

_ Cassidy made her way to the other desk in the corner saying "A whole week of TAD with Gibbs. I can smell the fun already."_

_ Mcgee quickly saying "Well, it's been a tough month." Tony jumping afterwards_

_ "Right now he pretty much hates everyone, Paula. Including himself." He quickly added_

**Daisy POV**

All I could see was darkness then I felt sunlight hit my face and slowly started to squint my eyes open to find I was in an urban area near DC cause I can see the White House. The last thing I remember was being sucked in through the monolith but if I am still on earth then I can contact my team to let them know I am ok. I quickly found an abounded car and made my way to the nearest gas station in which I asked the owner if I can make a quick phone call in which he allowed. I tried calling the Shield SOS line, but it said the number was not available which is odd. I also tried dialing any of the playground's secret lines but still nothing. Something is not adding up here, I quickly thanked the man for letting her try but before I left I asked

"Do you know anything Shield, Hydra, Battle of Sokovia or Battle of New York?" His facial expression said it all, it was like I spoke another language for a minute, but he quickly said

"No? am I supposed to?" I tried not to wear the utterly shocked face, so I quickly shook my head saying

"No sorry have a nice day" before exiting the station heading back to the car I stolen. "I wonder if my powers work…" I quickly turned the radio on before trying to use my powers to shut it off and was relieved that it worked but I still had no idea what happened or better yet where I am. I quickly sigh saying

"What am I gonna do?.."

* * *

**So what you guys think? If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and see you guys next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, etc. They belong to ABC, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, CBS and NCIS. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is to be made from this fan fiction. All writing in _Italics_ is script/plotline directly from show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers**

* * *

**Daisy POV**

My mind was going all over the place trying to figure out what to do. I can't wait for them to find me because who knows how long it will take for them to find me... Before I fully submit to that idea however I should go back to the area I appeared and see if there are any clues or anything left behind. While I am driving down this 2-lane road, my mind starts to drift off to what everyone is doing right now. Hopefully FitzSimmon's date went good, Coulson and Mack hopefully not freaking out too much, May enjoying herself with Andrew and Hunter helping Bobby with recovery. God I want to hunt down Ward so badly after hearing what happened.. it made my skill crawl to know he thought he was giving Kara "closure." I was pulled out of my thoughts when trees start to blow rapidly due to what I guess is my powers. I quickly pull over to the side of the road to do May's breathing exercises she had taught me. I was about to pull away when I noticed a van park outside an old rundown cabin house. The van was black and white with the logo NCIS sprayed on the sides which strikes me as odd since there was no such thing as NCIS on my earth or whatever this place was. 4 people all wearing the same jacket with "NCIS Agent" on the back entered the cabin. My brain was so focused on trying to figure out what it meant, I didn't hear the footsteps creeping up behind me until it was too late with my vision fading to darkness.

* * *

_**A few hours earlier….**_

**3rd person POV**

_Ducky had just gotten off the elevator making his way over to the main floor where Gibbs and his team worked. _

_He quickly turned to McGee "Where is he, Timothy?" _

_In which he quickly replied "Who?" _

_Ducky fired back "Gibbs, damn it." _

_Ducky had noticed Tony eating a slice of pizza causing him to walk over, grabbing the pizza from his hands and throwing it in the trash can next to his desk. Tony looked insulted "Hey!" _

_Ducky stared at him "Do you know the difference between good and bad cholesterol, Tony?" _

_Tony was licking his fingers saying "No, but I'm assuming it has something to do with taste." _

_Ducky quickly grabbed the pizza box on his desk while saying "Bad is what came back on your last blood test." He looked over to McGee handing him the box saying, _

_"Dispose of this." _

_Tony quickly wined "Hey, hey, hey! That cost me 16 bucks, that pizza." _

_Ducky starting walking over to Gibbs desk while saying "You'll thank me when you're my age." _

_McGee looked at him confused replying "But you eat pizza all the time." _

_Ducky quickly nodded siting in Gibbs's chair "Exactly." _

_Tony also looked confused "I don't see the connection here." _

_Ducky quickly replied "Well, of course you wouldn't. You're not a doctor. Where is Gibbs?" _

_Tony still a little mad but quickly sighing "Sussex State Prison. Interviewing Kyle Boone." _

_Ducky tilted his head saying, "He said he wasn't going." _

_Tony quickly replied, "He wasn't." _

_McGee jumping in afterwards "Until the SECNAV ordered him to." _

_Ducky looked at them saying "Who's with him?" _

_McGee quickly answered "No one." _

_Ducky looked flabbergasted "Have you any idea the effect that psychopath had on Gibbs ten years ago?" _

_In which Tony quickly said, "Considering how open Gibbs is about his personal life, no, not a clue." _

_Ducky clearly aggravated "He should not have gone alone." _

_McGee just looked at Ducky with utter confusion, "Ducky, it's Gibbs. I'm sure he'll be fine." _

_Ducky scuffed "It's easy for you to say. You didn't have to live through this the last time." _

_DiNozzo's phone started to ring drawing their attention to him. He quickly picked up _

_"DiNozzo." Paused before saying "Yeah, I got it, boss. We're on our way." _

_Tony hung up his phone and yelled to Cassidy sitting in the corner desk _

_"Cassidy, saddle up. Gibbs wants you in the field. Boone family farm." _

_She peaked her head up "Wants me?" _

_Tony rolled his eyes "That's what he said." _

_Tony grabbing his sidearm out of his draw saying, "Let's roll." Quickly turning over to Ducky _

_"The difference between ten years ago and today? We have Gibbs back. _

_Ducky smiled "There's another difference, Tony. Ten years ago, Gibbs was a very different man." _

_Tony looked at him funny "You mean he was actually meaner?" _

_"Oh, quite the opposite." Ducky paused in between before pointing at him "He was a lot like you." _

_Tony looked at him not being able to process that information but quickly snapped out of it and ran to the elevator. _

_Tony, McGee and Cassidy all arrived at the house while Gibbs making his way out the house holding a gas masking handing it to Cassidy _

_"Put this on." _

_He turned around about to head back inside but quickly said "McGee?" _

_"Yeah, boss?" _

_"You might wanna wear kneepads." _

_McGee looked at him very confused and made his way to the back of the van turning to Tony _

_"Do we even have kneepads?" _

_Tony smiled before saying "Equipment inventory is Kate's job. You might wanna ask-" his smile quickly faded as it just processed what he said. He passed Cassidy as she joined McGee quickly grabbing her bag as he closed the doors. She turned and asked _

_"Do you know what the hell we're doing? _

_"Following Gibbs' lead?" _

_Cassidy had looked confused "On what?" _

_McGee shrugged his shoulders saying, "I don't know." _

_She looked dumbfounded "You don't know and that doesn't bother you at all?" _

_He gave her a smile saying, "You get used to it." As he made his way inside. _

_She paused "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." before joining everyone. _

_Cassidy stood on McGee's back as she checked inside the chimney while Tony and Gibbs looked around the house. Tony commented _

_"This place must have been gone over a dozen times, boss. No way there's any bodies in here." _

_Gibbs grabs his flashlight aiming it up the chimney "I'm not looking for bodies, Tony... Boone was raised here by his uncle. His mother was a prostitute. She left town when he was 12." _

_Tony glanced at him confused "Then what are we looking for?" _

_"Proof. Boone swears it's here. The only place we didn't look is inside this chimney." _

_Cassidy coughs a couple times before getting excited "I think I got something." She sighs "No. That's just another dead bird." _

_As it falls and lands next to McGee's face "Oh, that's disgusting." _

_Tony chuckled "I'll bet this wasn't in the brochure when you signed up for NCIS, probie." _

_"I got It's right here by the flue. I got it. Okay. I got it. I'm coming down." _

_McGee rolls his eyes "Finally. You could have taken your boots..." _

_Cassidy step down cutting him off saying "Oh, jeez. My bad." _

_Getting out she hands the object to Gibbs "Looks like a book." _

_Gibbs opened it to find pages of photos that he took of his victims. Cassidy horrified "Oh, there must be 30 pages there." _

_Tony quickly remarks "More." _

_McGee noticed the lines carved on their backs.. It was formed into the shapes of hearts but he still asked "What's carved into their backs?" _

_Gibbs turns to him saying "That's his calling card, McGee."_

They all made their way out of the cabin Gibbs handing McGee the book

"Bring that to Abby see if she can't pinpo-" He was quickly cut off as he noticed a fresh blood trail in the sand around the van. They were about to ask what is wrong when they noticed it too. All 4 of them quickly drawing the firearms as they followed behind Gibbs. At the end of the trail laying in the sand was a photo showing a woman in her 20's unconscious with blood on her head, tied up in the back of a car. On the back of the photo sketched in read "Good luck" with a heart.

Gibbs yelled "DAMM IT... McGee I need you to grab a sample of this blood to bring to Abby with the book.

McGee stuttered "ye-yea I ca-can do that"

"Tony I need you to pull Kyle Boone prison records see who visits him a lot, idealizes him"

Tony nodded "Copy that boss"

Cassidy quickly looked at Gibbs "What do you want me to do sir?"

"Pull up anything on his Lawyer and if that is clean help Tony with the prison records"

"Copy that.. what are you going to do?"

"I am going to try shaking it out of him" Gibbs said as he quickly got into his car

Cassidy having concern in her face but knowing she couldn't stop him "Good luck sir"

"Find Her!" before speeding off

* * *

**So what you guys think? I promise there will be some interaction between the group and Daisy after this chapter just needed to establish the setting lol. **

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and see you guys next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, etc. They belong to ABC, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, CBS and NCIS. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is to be made from this fan fiction. All writing in _Italics_ is script/plotline directly from show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

McGee Tony and Cassidy all arrived back onto base while Gibbs was at prison talking with Kyle. Tony and Cassidy making their way to their desk to try and find the copycat while McGee went to work with Abby in her lab. McGee quickly arrived at the door to find Abby waiting looking annoyed

"What took you so long?"

McGee handed her the bags while breathing heavy "Sorry Elevator wasn't working, had to take the stairs."

Abby nodded before heading over to her work station to analysis the blood sample taken at the scene. She quickly started the search hoping it would be quick…. She turned back over to McGee who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Have you heard from Gibbs?"

He looked to her shaking his head "No hopefully we will get a lead soon"

on queue Tony and Cassidy walked in opening their mouths but quickly noticed McGee and Tony smirked "What happened to you?"

McGee had rolled his eyes before saying "Had to take stairs"

Tony winced "Ouch"

Cassidy shook her head in disbelief before saying "It's the lawyer, McGee can you run a trace on his phone to get a location."

He quickly nodded heading over to the spare computer station while Abby had her mouth open to ask how but Cassidy noticed saying

"The only other person that visits him is a man named John Briggs who is writing an autobiography on Kyle but he is out of country and has multiple people to confirm leaving only the lawyer who has not been answering calls since yesterday"

Abby realized she still had her mouth open and was about to say something but the infamous machine dinged saying the blood has been processed. "Perfect timing… alright let us see who this person is"

Tony and Cassidy had turned their attention to the main screen, but nothing was turning up. They had quickly turned over to her seeing a mix of concern and confusion on her face Cassidy quickly said in concern

"What is wrong Abby?"

She shacked her head "Ummm I don't know…."

Tony tilting his head "What do you mean?"

She shook her head again as she started typing on her keyboard.

"Look!" Abby gestured for them to look back to the monitor. They turned to find an error pulled up which confused them both as Cassidy quickly asked

"No Match?"

"Yea I am trying to figure that out. It doesn't make sense"

Tony raised his hand before asking "What exactly is the problem?"

Abby looked at him in disbelief before starting to pace around her station "When we test blood samples, we compare them with the international database. Which every country uses even if they are classified it will still say a match has been found just not giving the info of who. I have never seen it fail a search, I am going to run it again to make sure it wasn't an error."

Abby did the same process over when McGee finally came back into the lab

"I found him, currently in the farm house Kyle used for his killings. Here is the address"

Grabbing a sticky note writing it down before handing it to Tony who smiled "Nice Job Probie… Hold down the fort"

he quickly looked over to Cassidy "You and me will meet Gibbs over there" She quickly nodded following Tony as they exited the lab to the elevator.

Tony quickly yelled "Let Gibbs know!" before their voices faded away.

Abby quickly dialed Gibbs turning on speaker leaving McGee at the phone heading back to her computer monitor to check the progress on 2nd blood test. The phone ringed once before Gibbs asked, "What do you got Abbs?"

McGee scuffed "Its McGee... anyway Tony and Cassidy confirmed it's the lawyer and I have his location… its Kyle's run-down farm that he used for his killings the address is-"

"I know where it is McGee! I am heading there now… what about Abby has she found anythi—" quickly getting interrupted by her yelling "Dang it" causing McGee to jump while Gibbs asked, "What's wrong?"

She quickly jumped "Ohhh sorry I didn't mean to startle you McGee, it's the girl…. I have run it through the international database twice and both time it says No Match… I am sorry Gibbs I tried."

Gibbs quickly replying in a calm voice "No No No Its alright you did all you could don't worry we will figure it out soon" before ending the call Abby with her down muttered "I hope so…"

McGee pulling his arm around he gently rubbing her back whispering "Don't worry we will…"

* * *

**Daisy POV**

All I could see was darkness, no sound, no feeling just darkness… until I appeared inside the lab where I was swallowed by the Monolith, but it was nowhere in sight.

"Am I home? How did I get back" my head starts throbbing "Was it all just a dream?"

I quickly exit the lab entering the main office hoping to find anyone.

My heart dropped seeing everyone around a table crying "Guys what is wrong?"

They stayed the exact same before Mack looked at Fitz "Any progress?"

Fitz shaking his head "The monolith still hasn't even liquefied again after what happened with Daisy…"

Tears started flowing down my face "Guys I am right here" but nothing until May spoke up

"She wouldn't want us stuck on moping"

Hunter jumped out of his chair "So what are you saying we should give up on her?"

Bobbi shacking her head "It has been 3 months and we aren't any closer then when it happened."

I fell too my knees sobbing "no no no this can't be happening... GUYS PLEASE I AM RIGHT HERE" my voice shattering near the end the tears dripping onto the floor.

Coulson who had been quiet the whole time finally stood up "I don't want to accept it either, but May is right… she wouldn't want us ruining ourselves… we need to accept that Daisy isn't coming back."

Jemma quickly jumped out of her chair "but sir..."

Coulson shacked his head with a tear rolling down "I know… she was the closest thing I had to a daughter and I want to do anything to find her but there comes a point where we have to let go…"

I quickly stood up running over to Coulson trying to hug him, but I went right through…

"Please no no no guys I am alive… please…" I quickly crumbled to the ground as the room had shattered into a million pieces quickly turning back to the room of darkness. The darkness stayed for what felt like eternity until memories started to fill the room.

* * *

_"What the be the best day? _

_No just one... July 2, 1988"_

* * *

_"I can't make it stop"_

* * *

_"There is something very wrong with me…"_

* * *

_"She's my S.O. I'm a field agent now and I can handle myself."_

* * *

_"I am not a good man Skye"_

* * *

_"I know I'm not some badass field agent like May or Ward, but this is what I do. You can't kick me off this mission. Listen, I will do whatever you say. All this protocol crap doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is Coulson."_

* * *

What I saw next took my air away… the memories all started to shatter away one after the other

"Noooo please…. Please don't go…... please…"

One after the other all the memories all my life leaving me alone again in this dark area until I felt cold and a voice called out

"Come on sleepy head I didn't hit you that hard"

I slowly squinted my eyes open to find myself lying on hay with my arm in bands a pounding headache inside an rustic barn with a creepy dude staring over me holding a camera with a table behind him with about 12 knifes across.

"Ahh there she is!" He quickly pressing a button on the camera

"Where am I"

He tilted his head "Maybe I did hit you harder than I thought well it won't matter soon anyways"

he then ripped my shirt exposing my bra taking another picture but he quickly stopped to look at a scar on my belly "How on earth did you get that?" pointing towards it.

I am trying to remember but I am drawing a blank "I don't know"

he quickly nodded saying "Right…" he turned his back putting the camera down the table while grabbing a knife

"You know you can scream if you want to. Its allowed."

I scuffed as I slowly pushed myself of the ground as he turned around and chuckled "A Fighter, huh? I haven't had one of those before."

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Gibbs Tony and Cassidy all arrived at the site and checked the perimeter for anyone else but finding no one lived around here so they quickly gather by the barn entrance fire arms pulled out as Gibbs was signaling to go in.

They turned the corner yelling "FREEZE NC-!..." but quickly stopped after seeing the site in front of them.

The girl missing half her shirt standing up over the body of the lawyer who laid in the hay with a knife in his chest blooding flowing out like a water fall They quickly lowered their weapons Tony holding his hand out asking

"Everything is going to be alright... what is your name?"

The woman looked confused as tears ran down her face, her voice breaking "I don't know"

* * *

**So what you guys think?**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and see you guys next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, etc. They belong to ABC, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, CBS and NCIS. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is to be made from this fan fiction. All writing in _Italics_ is script/plotline directly from show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers**

* * *

**Daisy POV**

I must sound so pathetic saying that... who forgets their own name… I just can't remember anything… I am trying to search for anything to give me a sense of who I am, but everything is blank. My strength crumbles away as I fall to my knees, head down with tears hitting my jeans.

"Why can't I remember... Why can't I remember…"

I sit there sobbing for what feels like hours before slowly lifting my head to see all three of them looking at me with worry and concern which makes my blood boil, wanting to yell at them to stop but I don't know why… Maybe I knew them at some point which is why they are so concerned but it might also be the fact I killed a man cause they started yelling freeze but quickly stopping after seeing me. Tiring of sitting down on this hay I slowly rise off my knees onto my feet quickly realizing however that half my shirt has been torn off revealing my bra and some of my stomach. Before I could try to use my hands to block the view, the lady with them who had noticed my discomfort put her jacket around me, zipping it up.

I nod to her muttering "Thank you…"

She smiled "No problem, can you come with us back to our base?"

"Your base?"

"Yeah NCIS headquarters"

I have heard that name before… "NCIS?"

She smirked which caused me to worry was it bad I didn't know what it was….

She must have noticed my concern "Noo No it has nothing to do with you. It's just we get asked that question all the time sorry."

My concern quickly washed away hearing that as I smirked "Oh okay"

She look relieved "NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We are basically like every other law enforcement agency except our jurisdictions applies to any crimes involving Navy."

So that explains them yelling freeze "Ah okay wait was that guy Navy?" I say pointing towards the man with the knife in his chest.

She quickly shook her head "No it's a long story but I will be more than glad to tell you back at our base."

I start weighing my options but its not like I really have any others plus if they were looking for this guy that means that might know something about me. I slowly nod my head

"Could I freshen up there two? Shower, Fresh clothes that kinda thing?"

She smiled "Of course, follow me."

I followed her till we got the barn gate before stopping in my tracks she turned back to look at me as I ask "What about him?" gesturing towards the dead guy again.

"The other 2 Agents have called our Medical Examiners to help transfer the body and process the scene." I looked over to the other 2 agents as they were talking with one another, the silver hair one smacking the other one behind the head.

She chuckled "Don't worry they will be fine, lets get you cleaned up"

I was still hesitating on leaving but I really needed to freshen up and get some rest as I was having trouble keeping my body up. I simply nodded as I continued walking with her towards one of two cars jumping into the passenger seat. She quickly started the car up, backing out of the barn entrance as I tried to look around the area to see If anything would jog my memory however, I was quickly entranced on the car's engine as that hum started sounding like music and my eyes started feeling heavy, I tried to fight it at first but I am just to tired to care as I started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

As the girls started to walk away Tony tried breaking the obvious tension.

He smiled "Well that could have gone better"

Before Gibbs smacked him behind the head "You think Dinozzo?" turning towards the exit watching the girls leave. Slapping someone against the back of their head was just Gibb's way to show you he cared but he was in a whole another plane of thought.

Tony looked at him with concern "Everything alright boss?"

Gibbs nodded quickly grabbing his phone out dialing McGee, ringing twice before he answered,

"Yeah boss?"

"I need you and Ducky over here to process the scene and body."

Before pausing "No it's not the girl get over here."

McGee exhaled a sigh of relief "Copy that boss" before Gibbs closed his flip phone ending the call putting it back in his back pocket. They couldn't really do anything without their gear but look around the scene and wait.

30 minutes later…

Ducky had pulled up the van to the farm house with Palmer in the passenger seat with McGee in the back holding onto the arm rail. Tony and Gibbs walked up to the back of the van as Ducky and Palmer finished grabbing their equipment, Palmer walked inside while Ducky turned to Gibbs, Tony and McGee who were grabbing their gear.

"What is the status on the girl? Killing another person is traumatizing for anyone but especially someone so young."

Gibbs smirked after grabbing his bag closing the doors walking towards the barn "That is what is confusing me Ducky."

Ducky tilted his head "What do you mean?"

Tony quickly jumped in "She has deep memory loss… when we arrived at the scene, she was standing over the body her clothes torn. I quickly went up to her holding out my hand telling her everything is ok and then asked her name." He sighed as that image came flooding back to him

"She broke down falling to her knees crying muttering Why can't I remember over, and over which lasted about 5 minutes before she stood up and Agent Cassidy convinced her to head back to base with her."

McGee felt some much guilt over hearing how about this poor girl and what she went through but quickly shook his head as he had a job to do but he was a little confused, he waited till they made it inside before asking "I don't understand what the problem is then?"

Tony grabbed the camera taking pictures of the scene before looking over to McGee "I think it has something to do with the fact she showed no emotion after killing that man even if it was self-defense. That stuff haunts agents let alone average citizens."

Ducky began glancing over the body with Palmer confirming all the details as Gibbs made his way over "Anything?"

Ducky looked up at him with a confused face on "Maybe… I need to look it over in my lab to be certain, but I don't think this is an average citizen."

They all looked at him in confusion McGee was about to ask but Ducky quickly cut him off to answer the obvious question, grabbing the dead man's arms

"Both of his arms seem to be broken from shoulder all the way including some fingers mixed on each side."

Dropping the hands pointing towards the knife "Not even including this, I can't fully tell without an x-ray, but the knife was plunged dead center into the heart which not a lot of people know which reminds me of a funny story revol-"

Gibbs quickly cut him off "Ducky?"

He smirked "Right sorry Mr. Palmer can you help me lift him up to the stretcher"

He nodded quickly lifting the body up as everyone saw in shock. The dagger had been pushed in with so much force causing the blade to come out the other end of his back. They gently laid him on the stretcher before Palmer started moving him to the van.

Gibb's looked over to McGee and Tony with a smirk "Did you guys find anything useful?"

They nodded in sync before Tony grabbed an evidence bag while McGee explained "We found these bondage ties that match the ones in the photo. That means she had her hands tied for most of the fight. Ducky is right, don't think we are dealing with an average person."

Gibbs nodding "That is good work you too…" he grabbed out his cell phone calling Agent Cassidy it rings twice before answering

"Gibbs! We are almost at the base, she passed out the moment we got in is everything alright?"

"Just wanted to let you know to be careful around her, found some things around the scene that suggest she is trained."

She sighed "Copy that should I change the plan?"

Gibbs looked conflicted thinking back to the girl before snapping out of it "No, just keep an eye out for anything unusual"

"Copy that."

Ending the call, putting his phone back in his pocket making his way to the car "Come on you two."

Gesturing towards McGee and Tony who were arguing with one another about shotgun before they synced up "Right behind you Boss!" running towards the car as Tony jumped into passenger causing McGee to huff before opening the backseat door buckling in as Gibbs speed off to head back to Headquarters.

As Agent Cassidy pulled up into the navy yard, she looked over to the sleeping girl and couldn't imagine what she is going through. She was still trying to figure out what Gibbs meant by trained as he didn't specify. She guessed it meant train for combat, but she really couldn't see a fighter in this girl, but it was odd thinking back that she didn't show anything after killing the man maybe it was due to the fact, she lost her memory.

She shook her head realizing there was no point worrying about it right now as she is still the victim in all of this. Agent Cassidy parked in her designated spot about to tap the girl on the shoulder when she heard the ground rumbling before the car started shacking quickly realizing it was an earthquake. She looked over to the girl whose eyes were still closed but she was clearly having a bad nightmare as the earthquake didn't wake her.

Cassidy shook her on the shoulder trying to be gentle as possible "Wake up we need to get going!" after a few shakes the girl jump forward in her seat, eyes wide open clearly scared looked around before closing her eyes tight and taking a few deep breathes slowly opening them back up as the earthquake had slowly died down.

Cassidy was very shocked regarding multiple things but right now she was worried about the girl hoping the earthquake is gone

"Lets get you inside, you have had a long day." She looked over at her only nodding her head looking perplexed on something most likely the dream. As they got out the car heading for the entrance Cassidy was walking right along side her mostly in silence until they reached the door. Cassidy grabbed her ID card about to swipe into the building before turning towards the girl

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it but were you having a bad dream?"

The girl was clearing thinking it over in her head before tilting her eyes down still holding confusion "It was a memory… I think I am not entirely sure…"

Cassidy tilted her head in confusion and interest "What was it?"

She was still obviously unsure if she should trust them but she realized that they have only helped her so she took a deep breath

"It was me talking with someone… I have no idea who, but I yelled _She's my S.O. I'm a field agent now and I can handle myself!_ I wish I knew more but that is all I got…"

Cassidy nodding out of sympathy knowing she has already been through a lot today and will worry about the new developments later as she swiped her card smiling to the girl

"We will worry about it later, come on I will show you to the showers."

The girl looked like she was about to argue but decided against it as she shook her head before nodding "Alright…" as she followed Cassidy indoors

* * *

**So what you guys think? I apologize that this chapter was late, had redone this chapter twice but anyways... **

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and see you guys next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, etc. They belong to ABC, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, CBS and NCIS. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is to be made from this fan fiction. All writing in _Italics_ is script/plotline directly from show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers**

* * *

_**Wanted to apologize for lack of updates for all my stories and that this chapter is short, It has been a crazy month with one thing after another. If you want to know more I left a little bit of at the end but I do plan on continue my stories. However I am just going to update them when I can rather than trying 1 chapter a week especially now that I am doing 3 separate stories with plans/ideas for more and I think it has done more harm than good in terms of my mentality. I hope you guys enjoy and look forward to the new chapters!**_

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Cassidy slowly walked through the orange painted hallways with the mystery girl heading towards the showers but paying close attention to the girl, taking mental notes of her behavior. It was very evident to Cassidy that the girl was or is a field agent for some agency even if the girl didn't know it herself. The way she casual checked each individual that walked by her and observing every room they walked past showed Cassidy the girl was a good agent that relied on her instincts and training. Cassidy was pulled out of her thoughts and stopped after the girl started a sweet slight chuckle, before she could ask why the girl stopped and turned towards her

"You have been staring for 5 minutes and 15 seconds… Something you would like to ask? I might not be able to answer it, but it would be better than this awkward silence of you studying my behavior."

Cassidy stood there in her face full of shock before turning to a slight grin "You are good… Let's keep walking almost there."

Gesturing her hand forward as the slowly walked side by side in the halls. The silence stayed for 30 seconds before Cassidy turned towards here "I am just wondering how much of being an agent you remember?"

The girl shacked her head sideways "I only remember that one memory regarding the S.O I told you about… If you are talking about me checking everyone counting how many are armed and doorways, there isn't a really easy way to describe it... just feels natural."

Cassidy nodded in sympathy before the girl laughed and whispered, "In case you were wondering 16 of the 30 were armed." Cassidy was quickly conflicted for a few seconds as she was very impressed with her skills but also deeply concerned with what kinda work she did to get those heavy of instincts. They arrived at a room that looked an awful lot like an all-white bathroom but only had 5 showers blocks all connected to one other and a mirror near the entrance . Cassidy directed the girl to one in the far back turning her back to let the girl get undressed, even if they were torn, she was going to take them down to Abby to see if anything came up. The girl lightly tapped Cassidy on the shoulder before handing the clothes over. Cassidy slowly made her way near the door before stopping in her tracks grabbing her phone to call Abby up here with her a towel and one of the spare grey NCIS gym outfits. "Hey I will be right outside the room need to make a phone call!"

Waited for a few seconds for a reply as the girl yelled out "Alright! I do have one question... how do I turn it on?"

Cassidy laughed as she held the door open before shouting out "Pull the chain!" She took one step forward to walk back over as nothing was happening but stopped as that sweet chuckle filled the room "Ohhhh…Thank you!" before a few seconds later as hot steamy water sprayed out the shower head.

Cassidy smiled before walking outside the door leaning against next to it making sure sure no one entered before dialing up Abby's office phone. It rang twice before her ear got filled with Abby obviously had too many Caf-Pows "What happened?! I was super worried no one was telling me anything they just kept showing up then leaving without saying anything."

Cassidy smirked "How many Caf-Pows have you had Abby?"

Silence for a few seconds "Only a few..."

Even over the phone she couldn't lie but Cassidy let it go as it wasn't important "Right... Well I will be more than glad to tell you what happened but I am currently near the shower blocks holding her torn clothes for you and I need a towel plus one of the spare NCIS gym outfits."

Abby mood shot directly up after hearing that "Ohhhh Yeahhh finally get to see her... well her not being tied stuck in someone's truck... be right there!" quickly hanging up the phone causing

Cassidy to look at her phone muttering "God I have never seen someone jump around as much as Abby..." putting it in her back pocket as familiar figure walked up to her "Me neither but that is part of her charm isn't?"

Cassidy quickly stopped leaning against the wall as she realized it was Director Shepard "Yes it is... What can I do for you director?

She smirked "Don't you have to start getting ready you ship out in 5 hours?"

Cassidy's eyes widen before grabbing her phone out to see the time "Dammit... Sorry Director this case has been something else but all the others are out and our victim is currently cleaning herself up while I wait for Abby to br-"

Shepard raised her palm "I understand but you need to get going if you plan to make it on time... I will take care of her."

Cassidy hesitated before nodding her head reaching out the hand with her torn clothes "I needed to give these to Abby she should be getting here soon and the girl is in the far back shower... Thank you director it was good to see everyone and I am sad won't get to tell them bye but they will understand."

Shepard nodded her head "Stay safe out there Agent Cassidy." she started running towards the stairway pausing in her step "You too Director." before running down the stairway leaving Shepard alone outside the shower block for about 30 seconds until Abby blazed through the doorway almost running into the wall before stopping right in front of Sheppard

"I am soo sorry director... maybe I did have a little to many Caf-Pows..." She paused looking around "Where is Cassidy?"

"Her station here was only temporary and she had to leave to make her transport in time."

Abby slowly nodded her head with slight disappointment "Oh okay... Ummm here is the spare outfit and towel." handing them to her while grabbing the torn clothes from Shepard "and I will take these and see if there is anything useful..."

She slowly turned her back about to walk back before stopping in her tracks hearing Shepard ask, "What is her name Abby?" a small tear fell down her face before turning back towards Shepard "I don't know... No one does... She doesn't even know it, I cant even imagine what that must feel like..."

Shepard tilted her head in confusion "We can run her throu-"

Abby lightly slammed her foot on the floor "No we can't..."

Shepard's mouth widen at Abby's action causing Abby to step back lowering her head "Sorry director... It's just we have already tried 3 times but there is nothing on her and she has some sort of memory loss so no one knows who she is..."

Shepard was even more confused and now worried "Do we know anything?"

Abby slightly shook her head no "All we know is she was kidnapped by Kyle Boone's lawyer well at least that is all I know... Cassidy told me she would give me details but she left and Gibbs in the others are still out packing up the crime scene but they should be back soon."

Shepard nodded her head in realization "Gibbs told me there was a complication... just never realized to this degree." grabbing her phone out to call Gibbs "Thank you Abby I can handle the rest."

Abby nodded "Yes director" slowly walking out of the hallway. Shepard sighed about to dial Gibbs when the girl called out "I am finished but I don't see any towels!"

Shepard chuckled quickly putting her phone back away as she walked into the steam filled room but slowly making her way to the farthest shower. The girl poked her head out and but seemed very confused after seeing her "Sorry was expecting the other girl."

Shepard smirked standing right next to her shower "I understand... my name is Shepard the director here at NCIS." reaching her hand out holding the towel but the girl hesitated before grabbing it and disappearing back behind the wall "I have a spare NCIS gym uniform you can wear since your clothes were torn."

"Oh okay thank you. Wait there is a gym here?"

Shepard slightly chuckled "Yes we do I can show you around if you want?" the girl waited a few seconds before stretching out her hand "Sure its not like I have anything else to do."

Shepard heart slightly tore after hearing that but handed her the outfit before walking towards the exit "Whenever your ready I will be outside." The girl quickly muttered out "Ok." as she was left alone in the room getting dressed before exiting the shower to look at the mirror with her all grey outfit that plastered NCIS over the back and front causing a weak chuckle

"Do they splat these 4 letters on anything?" shacking her head exiting the room to find Shepard waiting on the outer hall who smiled after seeing her in the outfit "You know I think Grey is your color."

the girl weakly chuckled "Maybe it is... So where are we going first?"

"Since you asked about the gym we will go there first." the girl nodded "Sounds good lead the way director."

* * *

_**So what you guys think? Next chapter we will get some gang interaction with Daisy as she is given a tour around the base... **_

_**Like I said in the intro it has been a crazy month mostly due to the fact my desktop finally gave out on me but of course it was when I was writing chapters... Which wouldn't have been all bad since I had my old laptop and I had already planned to build a new computer with my older brother later in the month to visit... but of course the laptop's battery was fried not being able to be turn on. I was stuck without a computer from the 10th until 2 days ago having to rewrite the chapters that were lost but anyway... all is good now and plan to see more chapters soon! Real quick I just wanted t**__**hank you to everyone that has supported my stories! **__**Your support has been breathtaking and I can't begin to describe how much it means to me.**_

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to see you guys next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, etc. They belong to ABC, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, CBS and NCIS. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is to be made from this fan fiction. All writing in ****_Italics_**** is script/plotline directly from show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Gibbs and his team were about 5 minutes out from HQ but they rode mostly in silence clearing thinking about the girl and the newly found information at the barn. However they all got pulled out of it when Gibbs cell phone started to ring causing Tony to flinch and Mcgee to slightly jump in his seat.

Gibbs sighed grabbing his phone out to see the Director. He flipped his phone open before swapping hands so his right hand was on the wheel continuing to drive as held up the phone with his left hand "Yes Jenny?"

"Who is this girl Jethro? She is something else."

"No idea I will give the full report when we arrive."

"Meet us over by the gym."

Gibbs briefly squinted in confusion "Why there?" Tony and Mcgee quickly wide eyed at Gibbs before shifting their view back out the window.

The Director slightly chuckled "I planned on giving her a tour of the base however I don't think she wants to leave the gym any time soon and I can't leave her here unattended."

"Why not leave a agent with her?"

The Director's slight chuckle turned into a small laugh "Ohh No-o-ooo. I can tell this girl has a really hard time trusting someone as it is and I would hate for one our agents to be thrown into the pile of sandbags." He opened is mouth to remark but Jenny hanged up the line. Gibbs closed his hanging jaw before looking at the other 2 with him as they both faced the windows humming pretending not to have listened. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he put his phone away before slightly speeding up to HQ.

**_5 Minutes Later..._**

Gibbs Tony and McGee all slowly walk into the gym stopping dead in their tracks to take in the site they were seeing. Director Shepard sitting on a bench with her arms and legs crossed watching the girl wearing the NCIS gym uniform with earbuds but her top was drenched in sweat as she jabbed repeatedly at the sandbag over and over in rhythm barely slowing down. They started slowly making their way towards the Director however not taking their eyes off the girl. Shepard glanced over before smiling and scooting down on the bench to give the boys room. Gibbs and McGee sat down while Tony leaned against the wall continuing to stare at the girl.

Shepard smirked "She has been going like that for 30 minutes now. Do we still have any idea of who she might be?" She glanced over looking at the three waiting for a reaction. Gibbs shook his head down while McGee opened his mouth to answer but freezing for a second before words came out

"No Ma'am, She was kidnapped at Boone's family house indicated by the blood trail and photo the lawyer took. S-" he got cut off my Tony as he continued to lean against the wall stilling watching the girl. "She woke up at Boone's farm with amnesia and the lawyer as he started taking pictures and tearing her clothes. Her hands were bound but she was able to maneuver around him as he held the knife breaking out of her binds and killing the lawyer."

Gibbs with his head still lowered continued "It was directly into the heart and done with so much force it went through leaving some of the blade poking out the bottom." Tony got a text message causing him to stop leaning against the wall grabbing his phone out.

Gibbs raised his head to look at Shepard as she clearly digesting the new information. Tony flinched after reading the text causing the 3 to glance over at him. Tony slightly jumped back realizing they were all wondering what was happening. "Sorry I just got a text from Cassidy... about the girls behavior and how she is almost 100% sure that the girl has some sort of tactical training. As her behavior and movements all suggested a long history of field training and deeply ingrained to the point where its instinctively."

He put his phone away as the other three were thinking about the new information. He switched his focus back over to the girl as she continued to hit the sandbag "What do we do about her?"

McGee shook his head "What can we do? I mean the girl doesn't know who she is and there is no information on her anywhere."

Tony was about to answer but their attention was pulled towards the girl as she pulled back one long punch letting it rip hitting the sandbag with massive force causing it to break of the hinges falling flat on the ground in front of her. She took a few big huffs of breaths taking out the earbuds before falling on her knees with her head down with her huffs slowly turned into weak sobs with a few tears hitting the mat. The guys were at a loss while Shepard got up off the bench slowly walking over to the girl trying not to alarm her before sitting next to her on the mat causing the girl to slightly flinch in shock. Shepard quickly embraced her in a hug before using her hand slowly rubbing her back, the girl didn't move for a minute clearly shocked over her actions before slowly accepting and melting in her embraced as she continued to cry on her shoulder. Tony and McGee jaws were touching the floor trying to process what was happening while Gibbs didn't show it as much as them but he was clearly in shock as well .

It was about 10 minutes before the girl stopped crying leaving Shepard's embrace on the mat wiping away a few tears weakly smiling,

"Thanks... I really needed that. Oh..." She slowly reached into her pocket pulling out the iPod connected to the earbuds before handing them back to Shepard "Thank you for letting me use them."

Shepard slightly smiled grabbing the iPod "Anytime."

The girl slowly turned her head seeing the sandbag she broke, guilt melting over her face with her lips started to quiver "Sorry that I broke some your equipment."

Shepard shacked her head "Don't be... I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through."

The girl slowly nodded her head with her lips still slightly quivering "Honestly I am not sure what the worst part of it is... not remembering anything about me or how familiar this feeling of being an outcast is." Shepard was slightly taken aback by that response but quickly recovered and opened her mouth to respond but couldn't as the girl laying on the mat in front of her jumped up on her feet staring into the corner of the room. Shepard looked over her shoulder to find the 3 guys sitting on the bench together staring at the two causing Shepard to sigh slowly rising on her feet.

The girl stopped staring lowering her head closing her eyes taking a few deep breaths before opening her eyes slowly raising her head up looking towards the three asking, "Have you been here the entire time?"

McGee and Tony had guilt written all over there face while Gibbs slowly nodded his head before lowering it down. The girl put her bruised hands her to eyes taking one deep shaky breath before turning her attention to Shepard "Where could I find the restrooms?"

Shepard pointed towards the side doors "Right outside those doors to your right." The girl nodded "Thank you..." before slowly limping towards the doors leaving the 3 agents and director all alone in the gym.

Shepard slowly walked over to the 3 guys as they rose up from the bench. McGee opened his mouth to talk but Shepard gestured her hand to hold it as she was upset turning her attention to Gibbs "I want you in my office in 30 minutes." Turning her head towards the other McGee and Tony "I want you too to wait for the girl and offer her the tour of the rest of the building. Don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to." Before Tony could argue back she was walking out the gym heading towards the directors office upstairs.

Gibbs didn't say anything as he slowly walked out the main doors as McGee and Tony made their way towards outside the restrooms. Tony ranted about the fact he was going to miss his dinner date while McGee deeply sighed before arriving at a bench falling down on the bench with Tony choosing to lean against the wall.

**15 minutes later...**

McGee eyes were closed with his arm crossed trying to tune out Tony as he continued leaning against the wall now with a tennis ball playing catch with himself talking on and on about MacGyver. However McGee's eyes jumped open after hearing the bathroom door creak open hoping it was the girl as Tony continued to looked up at the ceiling not paying any attention. McGee jumped off the bench jaw hanging realizing the girl was laughing alongside Ziva David as they watched Tony being obvious to his surroundings still going on about MacGyver's beach shirts.

McGee got his composure back after a minute looking towards Ziva "Ziva I- What are you doing here?" Tony's eyes widened shooting his head down to see Ziva right next to the girl they were waiting on. He opened his mouth but got interrupted by the ball falling down hitting him on the head causing the girls laughter to increase.

"Well I am going to be a part of your team." Ziva gesturing her hands towards McGee and Tony.

Both at them looked at each other with a glance before turning back to Ziva "Does Gibbs know?"

* * *

_**So what you guys think? Next chapter we will have Ziva/Tony/McGee and Daisy all interact as they explore around the base and I will actually get to call Daisy a name instead of "girl" lol. I apologize if you haven't like that but I promise won't have to worry about it that much longer. I also want to apologize that my stories haven't been updated as much recently. New job but the hours leave me completely drained so I haven't had the time or energy to do it as much but just know that I haven't left my stories and I will continue to update them whenever I can.**_

* * *

**Thank you guys again, the amount of support you guys have been giving me and my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to see you guys next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, etc. They belong to ABC, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, CBS and NCIS. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is to be made from this fan fiction. All writing in ****_Italics_**** is script/plotline directly from show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers**

* * *

_Previously..._

_The girl put her bruised hands her to eyes taking one deep shaky breath before turning her attention to Shepard "Where could I find the restrooms?"_

_Shepard pointed towards the side doors "Right outside those doors to your right." The girl nodded "Thank you..." before slowly limping towards the doors leaving the 3 agents and director all alone in the gym._

_McGee jumped off the bench jaw hanging realizing the girl was laughing alongside Ziva David as they watched Tony being obvious to his surroundings still going on about MacGyver's beach shirts._

* * *

**Daisy's POV**

I slowly made my way towards the restroom before stopping in front of a sink and mirror. I stared briefly into my reflection glancing at my bruised hands and baggy eyes before slowly rolling up my sleeves turning the faucet on as it's hum echoed across the room I keep asking myself over and over... why?

Why can't I shake this feeling of being ashamed for breaking down in front of everyone? Everyone here couldn't be any nicer and more accommodating yet instead of feeling comfort, it makes feel exposed and weak breaking apart in front of them. If they do know me why would I feel ashamed letting it all out?

Hopefully I can get answers to my long list of questions that seems to keep growing, I slowly lean forward to turn off the faucet but halt freezing from the sight in front of me, the faucet's water was slowly flowing like a spiral around my hands. A part of me is saying that this isn't normal and to get help but I could care less as right now... all it does is make me happy.

I have the biggest smirk plastered on my face breathing out in excitement, I move my hands counter clock wise speeding up the water flow until it became normal turning it off afterwards. I stood there astounded with the biggest grin but it slowly faded away as everything around me turned pitch black until I am now suddenly now inside some rusty brown mini cabin. I look around with caution trying to figure out what happened and where I am but this place... it seems so familiar. I slightly jumped up as a loud ringing of a phone echoed across the room pulling me towards it. The number reads unknown and a part of me is saying not to answer but considering my current situation there isn't a better option so I grab the phone pulling it up to my ear, "Hello?"

A very familiar feminine voice replied with concern in her tone "Skye... you need to get out of there now!"

My mouth was hanging open in complete shock not able to get speak and my head started to pound in pain trying to figure out who this person is. It was a few seconds before the voice continued, "There's a panel on the southwest corner of the compound, It'll let you bring down the laser-grid fence. You can do this, Skye. I believe in you. But you need to run now, There coming for you!"

My knees felt weak barely able to stand up, my head feels like its about to burst trying to understand what I am hearing, with my mouth still hanging open struggling to say anything but I finally manage to weakly mutter, "Who?"

There was a brief pause before she answered, "S-" getting cut off by the phone beeping and the power in the cabin shutting off leaving me alone in the darkened cabin and before I can't stop myself or even think as to why but I call out into the blackened room, "May?"

It felt like an eternity before the darkness swallowed me up whole before the blinding light of the restroom caused me to squint my eyes to adjust to the brightness as my knees continued to tremble. I started leaning onto the sink for support staring into my reflection and it looked like someone just scared the daylights out of me, my face was drenched in sweat and my skin was extremely pale. I quickly turn on the sink on to be as cold as possible, lowering my head down before splashing the icy cold water over my face as my brain exploded with questions.

Was that just a memory or something made up inside my head? Nooo it had to be a memory, it felt so real... But if that was a memory then who is May and and who was she telling me to run from? And Skye... is that my name? She referred to me as Skye and it just felt... right, it filled a certain void inside of me that makes me feel like a human being rather than a object. I turn the rushing cold water off taking a few deep and long breaths refocusing myself. At least that is one answer but there is still a long list of questions and it seemed to keep getting larger. I slowly raise my head up to see my soaking face but at least it wasn't as pale, reaching forward grabbing a long roll of paper towels quickly drying my face off.

I froze in place after throwing the towels away, checking to make sure but I am now positive someone is behind me probably staring at me thinking I am crazy. I felt the presence coming closer and before I realize it, I quickly jumped around into a fighting stance throwing a punch but the person reacted blocking my punch. As I stare at the person that blocked my punch I froze utterly still... the woman in front of me is... something else. She was my height and we both had the same long and dark brown hair but hers was way longer as it hanged off her shoulders. We even have the same eye color but there is something about her... that just pulls me in wanting more however I am quickly pulled out of my thoughts as she smirked making me realize I still had my fist held against her palm.

I lowered my arms taking a deep breath feeling awful for attacking her, "I am sorry about that."

The woman's smirked turned into a brief chuckle, "Don't be, I am honestly glad to see someone that has good instincts."

She slowly walked towards the sink next to me washing her hands and I can't help but to stare for a minute before asking, "Do you know a lot of people here?"

She chuckled turning off the sink turning towards me, "No I am new here, what is your name?"

I don't know if it just because of my interaction with her or from my recollection of my name and maybe this is wrong but before I can stop myself I blurt out, "Skye."

she smiled, "Ziva, I assume the agents outside are waiting for you?"

I nodded, "I think so..."

She walked next to me throwing her arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry they are interesting to say the least... one of them was having a sexual fantasy completely unaware I was there."

I busted out into laughter, "Nooooo."

She started to laugh as well as we walked next to each other towards the exit, "Yeah it was hilarious especially when he tried to..."

**Meanwhile...**

It has been almost a year since Daisy was taken up by the portal, everything around the team will never be the same without Daisy but they have finally started to get back to living life to the best of their abilities. Today was her birthday so they all gathered around the lab telling stories with Fitz jumping up from in his chair as he finished his newest Dwarf 4 model grabbing everyone's attention. He opened his mouth but didn't get anything out as everyone's attention was quickly shifted towards the computer monitor as it starting beeping and flashing with the code 616.

Fitz slide in his chair towards the keyboard trying not to get his hopes up too much loading up the data with everyone gathering around the computer confused over what it except Jemma who looked like a kid given tons of sugar.

Coulson looked towards the two slightly irritated over the interruptions, "Code 072, what is that?"

Jemma who was trying to contain herself but really failing looked towards the group, "After Daisy got swallowed up by the monolith, we built a program that would alert us if the monolith shifted or gave out any readings. Unfortunately it never did-"

"But we kept it running in one of SHIELD's most secure servers and now..." hitting enter causing the screen to replay the footage of the monolith in storage shifting a few moments ago leaving a tiny piece of grass in the chamber, everyone wanted to smile but they were very skeptical.

Mack looked towards the two trying not to be too hopeful, "That is great but it has been 10 months now the chances-"

Jemma slightly stomped her foot on the ground cutting him off, "But she could be alive maybe even waiting for us to rescue her."

Fitz kicked his chair back before standing up with new found hope written all over his face, "At least we will have tried and it sounds like the perfect chance to use my new dwarf. I will need to make a few modifications before we send it through but I know she is still alive, Sk- Daisy is a strong, she wouldn't go down without fighting... I will find her."

* * *

_**So what you guys think? Next chapter we will definitely have Ziva/Tony/McGee and Skye interact as they explore the base and maybe some other new developments? I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates for any of my stories, life has just been crazy and I will continue to try my best to get out updates when I can.**_

* * *

**Thank you guys again, the amount of support you guys have been giving me and my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	8. Important Update

_Hello everyone! I know it has been a while since I have updated this story and I sorry for that._

_I can can go on and on about the different reasons for why I haven't updated this one but most of them are personal. However the main reason and the purpose of me making this update is I want to **re-write** this story..._

_Before I explain why I made this decision, I want to explain a little bit about myself... I am a perfectionist, I have tried over and over again to stray away from that mentality but growing up I had a very low self esteem (I still somewhat do) so when I really started writing stories, I kept thinking that I was going to receive so many negative comments (constantly hovering over the upload...)_

_But I didn't get that, instead I got an overwhelming amount of support giving me tips to help improve my writing. (Which I am truly grateful for...) so after working on my first story **QuakeRider**, I decided to try crossing over my favorite character with my favorite tv show NCIS. And it was going well until the last chapter... I started reading them over again realizing there were so many different characters and points in NCIS history that would have worked way better and wouldn't feel so forced. That is when my doubt started to kick in wondering if what I was doing even good enough anymore... at first I just trucked on through it working on the next chapter but as I got 800 words, I began realizing that this is just hurting my overall mentally on writing..._

_I put this off for so long hoping that feeling of doubt will fade cause I don't want to let you guys down... But I think this needs to be done..._

_Before I made this account I always dreaded writing... always putting it off to the last minute but now I have gained a sense of fun out of it... This platform gives me a sense of freedom, to not have to worry about receiving a failing grade... Its just me and my ideas._

_And I do still enjoy making these stories but what finally made me cave to make this was, getting that same feeling I got back in school... _

_Dread and Shame... doing the same tactics to avoid getting to it. Its has been a constant battle inside my head for the past few months and I need to let it out._

_I do not know when I will release the remake but just know its in the works and I will post a update here announcing it. (I am trying get it out before Feb 1 but no promises, between family, school and medical issues I barely get enough time to write.)_

_I love all the support you guys have given through out all my stories and I apology if I made anyone upset but I feel like this is the best course of action... I hope you check out my other stories and are looking forward to "**Daisy sails with NCIS"**_

_**"**See" you guys later! :)_


	9. announcement

_**Just wanted to let you guys know that I posted the first chapter in the remake!**_

_**(If you can't find it under the crossovers, go to my profile and find it under my stories)**_


End file.
